The Cahills of the Opera
by Zania330
Summary: When Dan is stuck having to do a report about the Phantom of the Opera, Nellie decides to tell him the tale in a way that he could understand easily: By using his family as the characters
1. Prologue: A Boring School Report

**Hey there! Okay, so in my Chorus class, we've been doing music from Phantom of the Opera, which got me into thinking of doing this. Might be kinda lame, but hope you all like it anyway**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p><em>Dan was in his room looking really bored as he was watching a movie. Nellie walked in and noticed Dan looking like he was half asleep. Nellie just switched off the tv and woke up Dan by shoving him off the bed.<em>

"_Ow." Dan grumbled as he got up._

"_Alright, why are you boring yourself to death with a movie you don't even like?" Nellie asked as she sat down on Dan's bed._

"_It's for a stupid book report at my school." Dan started. "We have to read The Phantom of the Opera. So instead I decided to watch the movie, but it's still boring. Plus there's way too much romance and kissing in the movie."_

_Nellie thought for a minute. "Phantom of the Opera, huh? I know the story of that. In fact, maybe I can tell you an alternate version that could hopefully catch your attention." Nellie told Dan._

_Dan sighed. "Fine. I'll listen for the first few minutes, but if it doesn't get any better, I'm just gonna go online and find a review for the movie instead."_

"_Well, it all starts in the year 1810..." Nellie started._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the prologue. Now for the next part, I need your help on deciding some characters! Here's the list:<strong>

_**Phantom: Ian**_

_**Christine: Amy**_

_**Madame Giry: (You decide)**_

_**Raoul: (You decide)**_

_**Meg: (You decide)**_

_**Carlotta: Isabel**_

_**Piangi: (You decide; Jonah or Vikram Kabra?)**_

_**Owners of the Opera House: Ned and Ted**_

**So, there you go. I was thinking of having Natalie as Madame Giry and Hamilton as Raoul, but then they would seem way out of character. Plus, I'm not sure if I should choose Sinead to be Meg. Anyway, if you want to know about the characters, feel free to search online, then tell me who you think should be who by reviewing.**

**Bye!**


	2. An Angel of Music

**Alright, I've finally sorted out the characters and stuff, so here we go. There will be a couple of interruptions between Dan and Nellie too. The normal letters will be the main story, and the italics will be the stuff going on with Dan and Nellie.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>The year was 1810 at an old Opera House. People were running around backstage getting ready for a rehearsal in front of the Opera House's new owners: Ned and Ted Starling<p>

A certain Amelia Cahill was with her best friend, Sinead Spasky then a man, Hamilton Holt, walked onto the stage.

"_Why did you make Sinead's last name Spasky?" Dan asked Nellie._

"_In the story, the original character had no relation to the Opera House owners so I couldn't use Sinead's real last name. Plus I'm gonna make Irina Madame Giry, which is the original character, Meg's mom." Nellie explained._

"_Okay, okay, I get it. Now on with the story." Dan said._

"That's Hamilton Holt." Amy realized. "When we were children, before my parents died, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts." She told Sinead.

Sinead glanced over at Hamilton then back to Amy. "He's so handsome, Amy." Sinead said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Moiseur Hamilton." Isabel Kabra, the snobby lead of the opera, said before curtsying.

"This is our leading lady and high soprano, Madame Isabel Kabra." Ned told Hamilton.

"And our leading male role, Jonah Wizard." Ted added to Hamilton, as Jonah stepped forward.

"Now, I believe I'm keeping you all from your rehearsal. I shall return tonight to see the whole Opera. Good luck to you all." Hamilton said before leaving.

"Hmm, he found me to still be young and beautiful, right?" Isabel asked some of the other staff who nodded and agreed with her.

Amy just looked down a little before looking back at Sinead. "He wouldn't recognize me." She said.

"That's because he didn't see you." Sinead told Amy.

"Ladies! Get into position!" Irina Spasky, the dancing teacher, instructed all the dancers as she walked over to Ned and Ted.

Natalie Kabra then ran over to Amy holding a gold colored hair band. "Amelia, you forgot to put on your hair band. I've told you, costumes aren't complete unless you wear all the correct items." Natalie told Amy as she put on the hair band. Natalie may only be 12, but she was excellent with clothing and make up, so she became head of the wardrobe department.

"I'm sorry Natalie. And you can all me Amy." Amy said before she followed the other dancers and got into position.

"As you can see, Moiseur, I train the dancers to always do their best and nothing but." Irina told Ned and Ted, as all the dancers danced.

"We can see. And that ginger-haired girl seems to be dancing well too." Ted pointed.

"Sinead Spasky, my step daughter. She is one of my best dancers." Irina said, as Sinead danced.

"That young lady with jade eyes seems like an exceptional beauty as well." Ned commented.

"Amelia Cahill, she prefers to be called Amy. Her parents passed away when she was 7, and Sinead was able to convince me to adopt her. Amy has promising talent, Moiseur; very promising talent." Irina added.

Meanwhile, Isabel was practicing singing a new song. She sounded very professional, and she reached the high notes, but she showed no sign that she really meant anything she sang. As she sang, the background suddenly dropped and fell on top of Isabel.

"Mother! Are you alright?" Natalie asked as she ran over to Isabel and helped her up.

"It must've been the Phantom of the Opera." Sinead whispered to Amy.

"_Okay, quick question. Who is the Phantom of the Opera supposed to be anyway and how do people know about him?" Dan asked._

"_Everyone think he's a ghost that's been haunting the Opera House. Not everyone believes in the Phantom, but some people do. He usually wears a black suit and a white mask that covers half of his face." Nellie explained._

"_Well, why does he wear a mask over only half of his face?" Dan asked._

"_When he was born, he had an ugly disordered face. Everyone used to mock him about it, but eventually he got sick of it and ended up killing a person. It was from then on he lived below the Opera House and got to name Phantom of the Opera." Nellie told Dan before continuing._

Isabel got up, furious. "How could any of you let this happen to me? I am the lead! Unless you can stop all this trouble from happening, this will not be happening at all!" Isabel said, pointing to herself. "I QUIT!" She shouted before storming off.

Irina thought for a moment before going up to the Starlings. "Moiseurs, I believe I have a way to resolve this problem. You remember Miss Amelia Cahill? She has been having special singing lessons from an unknown source. I am positive she can play the lead instead of Isabel." Irina told Ned and Ted.

"She is only a 15 year old Chorus Girl. We can't just let her perform the lead." Ned objected.

"Just listen to her first. Miss Cahill!" Irina called. "Over here, now!"

Amy walked over with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Sing Isabel's lines from the last song of the performance. Go do it, and no questions." Irina instructed Amy.

Amy took a deep breath. She used to have a bad case of stage fright when she was younger even though she enjoyed performing. That's why she learned about dancing, so she wouldn't have to be on the stage alone where the spotlight was on her and everyone was staring. Now she was 15; she knew she could do this.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've goodbye." Amy sang the first words. Her voice was at a high range like Isabel's, but when Amy sang it, it still sounded amazing plus you could hear how real it sounded coming from her.

Once everyone backstage heard it, they all went near to stage to hear. Amy then looked quickly at Irina, who gestured Amy to walk forward onto the center of the stage. Sinead just smiled, while Irina had a small smile too.

* * *

><p>Later during the evening, Amy was center stage, wearing a long white dress with the spotlight on her, performing the same song in front of the entire audience, just as good as before. What she wasn't aware of, was that Hamilton was in one of the boxes in the Opera House watching.<p>

"Amy?" Hamilton wondered before he stood up and clapped. "Bravo!" He cheered before walking out. "Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her." Hamilton sang softly to himself.

"_Ugh, you're making Hamilton sound really out of character." Dan told Nellie._

"_It doesn't matter who's out of character or not. It matters that you understand the story, and this is practically the only way." Nellie said._

It wasn't long until the performance was over and Isabel was in her carriage. When she got the news, she practically fainted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile backstage at the Opera House, Amy was in a stone like room with candles lit around the place, and a picture of her father.<p>

"Brava, Brava, Amelia." A voice sang to Amy in her mind, until another familiar voice entered the room calling for her.

"Amy, Amy?" Sinead called as she sat down by Amy and sang. "Where in the world have you been hiding? You were perfect." She sang with a smile. "I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

Amy spoke instead of sang. "Sinead, when your mother brought me down here to live, whenever I came down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above sang to me, and it was always in my dreams too. You see, when my father died, he told me I would be protected by an angel: an Angel of Music."

"Amy, do you really believe it's the spirit of your father that's coaching you?" Sinead asked with disbelief.

"Well who else is there?" Amy said, with a small smile then she began singing. "Father once spoke of an Angel; I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here." Amy sang as she stood up. "Here in this room he's calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. Hear the unseen genius."

Sinead then stood up too and began singing. "Amy you must've been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true." She sang as she pulled Amy out of the room. "Amy you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."

The 2 girls then began walking through the halls. "Angel of Music, Guide and Guardian, grant me your glory." Amy sang, before Sinead snag along too. "Angel of Music, hide no longer, strange and secret Angel." They both sang.

"He's with me even now," Amy sang.

"Your hands are cold." Sinead sang.

"All around me."

"Your face, Amy, it's white."

"It frightens me."

"Don't be frightened."

Both of the girls stopped singing then they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Later, Amy was escorted to her dressing room with Natalie. "You did well, Amy. He is pleased with you." Natalie said as she handed her a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it then she left while Amy stared at the rose as sat down at her dresser.<p>

Hamilton then entered with a bouquet of flowers. "Little Lottie let her mind wander. Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or of shoes?" He remembered something they used to say as kids.

Amy smiled when he came in. "Hamilton." She smiled.

Hamilton put down the flowers. "Or of riddles or of frocks?" He continued.

"Those picnics in the attic." Amy remembered.

"Or of chocolates?" Hamilton said as he walked over to Amy.

"Father playing the violin." Amy said.

"As we read to each other; dark stories of the North." Hamilton added.

"The best one he said was when I was asleep in my bed." Amy smiled before singing. "And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

Hamilton sang too when she sang the same sentence before hugging Amy who hugged back. "You sang like an Angel tonight." He complimented.

"_Barf. You're making Hamilton go all lovey like and soft. He wouldn't say anything like that, especially to Amy." Dan said, a little grossed out._

"_Well the original character Raoul did." Nellie said before continuing._

"My father told me, 'When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. My father is dead, Hamilton, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Amy told Hamilton.

Hamilton was thinking Amy sounded a little crazy, but he went along with it to please her. "Oh, no doubt of it." He started before changing the subject. "And now we go to dinner." Hamilton then stood up.

Amy stayed seated. "The Angel is very strict." She warned.

"I won't keep you up too long." Hamilton promised. "Now, you must change. I shall be in my carriage, be there in 2 minutes." He said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Once Hamilton left, a hand twisted the key in the key hole and locked the door of Amy's dressing room before slowly taking out the key. Natalie hid and saw this, but she said nothing and left silently. All the lights in the Opera House then blew off, including the candles in Amy's dressing room after she got dressed.<p>

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory." The voice sang to Amy. "Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph."

Amy just looked up and began singing. "Angel I hear you, speak I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me; enter at last, Master." She sang.

"Flattery, child, you should know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror; I am there inside." The voice sang as Amy looked into the mirror and saw a figure.

The figure was wearing a black suit with a cape and a white mask that covered half of his face. He also had jet black hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes.

"_Wait, amber eyes? You made Ian the Phantom? Why would you do that? I thought the Phantom was like a good guy?" Dan asked._

"_Actually, he's sort of in between good and bad. Plus, he obviously has a crush on Amy like the Phantom had a crush on Christine." Nellie said._

Amy then had an emotionless look on her face as fog appeared in the room, and she slowly walked towards the mirror to her Angel. "I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music." The Phantom sang to Amy.

Meanwhile, Hamilton was trying to bust the door open, but it was locked. "Amy? Amy, who's voice is that? Who's in there with you?" Hamilton called.

Amy was in a trance from the Phantom's singing, so she didn't pay attention to Hamilton outside, as the Phantom continued singing. The Phantom then reached his hand out for Amy's. Amy hesitated at first, but she grabbed onto his hand, and as she was still in a trance, she was slowly pulled into the mirror by the Phantom.

_Nellie's watch then beeped. "Oh, looks like 15 minutes are up. That's all you're gonna get from me. Good luck with the rest of your report." Nellie said as she began to walk out._

"_Wait!" Dan protested. "It was just getting good! What happens after Amy gets pulled into the mirror?" Dan asked, desperate to know the rest._

"_I figured you might want to know that. I'll tell you rest of the story; after lunch." Nellie told Dan._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's what I have so far. Hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Bye for now!**


	3. Enter the Phantom's Lair

**Hey there! I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews. I honestly didn't think many people would like this, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, if you were wondering which character Natalie was supposed to be in the last chapter, I just made up her own character,and she's sort of going to share the part of Madame Giry with Irina. I though of this because Madame Giry was supposed to know the Phantom when she was younger, so since Natalie and Ian are siblings, I figured Natalie should be the one to have known the Phantom when she was I'll say around 9, instead of Irina.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p><em>Later after lunch was over, Dan was with Nellie who was going to continue the story.<em>

As Amy got pulled into the mirror, the Phantom gently lead her down below the Opera house. Amy started out by thinking a few song lyrics in her head, but she eventually sang the lyrics for real, while staring at the Phantom because of the trance.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet." The Phantom sang to Amy before she glanced behind quickly and turned back to the Phantom. "And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." The Phantom sang as they stepped into a small rowing boat and began sailing down a small river.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear." Amy sang to the Phantom who rowed. "I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me they fear." The Phantom sang.

Amy joined in to the song now. "My spirit and my voice is one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." They both sang together.

It wasn't long until they reached the Phantom's lair and the Phantom got out of the boat then he removed his cape and put it to the ground.

Amy was still sitting in the boat as she stared at the place in awe with a small smile on her face. There wasn't much light, but there were chandeliers everywhere with lit candles and most of the place was surrounded by water. There was also an organ too where the Phantom was standing by and was singing to Amy about why she was there. The reason Amy was here was because the Phantom needed her to be able to sing his music with him.

"_And just so you know, I'm not gonna do all the songs so..." Nellie said as she pulled out her iPod and handed it to Dan._

"_You have music from Phantom of the Opera in your iPod?" Dan asked in disbelief. "The music is meant to be all classical though, and you don't seem that much into stuff like that."_

_Nellie shrugged. "I know it's not my style, but when I was in New York once with an old friend of mine, she wanted to go see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway so I was forced to tag along. Turns out it wasn't half bad."_

"_I think I'll listen to it later instead." Dan decided._

As the Phantom sang, he led Amy around the place where Amy saw a mini version of the Opera House stage, and a doll of her on the stage. Amy would've found it to be a little strange, but she just looked back at the Phantom instead and had a small smile on her face still.

"Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar." The Phantom sang as Amy closed her eyes and listened to the song before opening her eyes again. "And live like you've never lived before." The Phantom sang the last line before grabbing Amy's hand again and she smiled as they walked up to the organ.

The song Phantom was singing was meant to be telling Amy to forget all about the outside world, and surrender to the night as Phantom's singing possessed her slowly. The Phantom then slowly turned around Amy as he held her by the waist and Amy closed her eyes briefly before touching the Phantom's face.

"_Eew, you can skip the part where Amy and Ian already." Dan told Nellie with a grossed out look on his face so Nellie went ahead and skipped that._

The Phantom then led Amy to a curtain and opened it. Amy's smile disappeared when she saw an incredibly life like and life size doll of her behind the curtain of her in a wedding dress.

"_Okay, that is just really weird and creepy." Dan said._

Amy was so shocked that she ended up fainting and Phantom caught her before carrying her and carefully laid her on a red swan like bed. As he finished his song, Phantom closed the curtain and let Amy rest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Opera House above, Sinead was able to get into Amy's dressing room after finding the key. Sinead looked around for Amy who was nowhere to be spotted. A glimpse of light then caught Sinead's eye as she walked over to the source, which was the mirror. Apparently, there was a gap on the side. Sinead tried pulling the mirror to one side, to reveal a passageway. Sinead was a little confused at first, but she figured she would explore the passageway as looked back quickly before going through the mirror, which just so happened to be a one-way mirror since she could see the dressing room on the other side instead of her reflection.<p>

Sinead began exploring the tunnels looking around and searching for Amy. She then screamed slightly as she noticed some rats, which began to scurry away. Sinead just slowly began walking again, until a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. The hand belonged to Irina who grabbed Sinead's wrist and began taking her back to the upper area of the Opera House.

* * *

><p>Backstage of the Opera House, there was a young boy talking about the Phantom, and not in a good way. This boy was Daniel Trent.<p>

"_Wait, why am I the one who has to make fun of the Phantom behind his back?" Dan asked._

"_Well for one thing, you don't really like Ian. Plus, I couldn't think of any other Cahills to fill the spot." Nellie said._

"Like yellow parchment is his skin," Dan started, and it sounded a little like he was singing. "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso." Dan teased as he pulled out a rope. Some of the girls giggled before Dan wrapped the rope around one of the girls pretended to growl at the girl.

Natalie couldn't stand all the taunting of the Phantom any longer. She walked up and untied the girl before grabbing the rope and turning to Dan.

"Those who speak of what they know," Natalie sang a little too. "Find too late that prudent silence is wise. Daniel Trent, you'd better hold your tongue!" Natalie warned before slapping Dan and spoke instead of sang. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Natalie snapped as she placed the lasso around Dan's neck and choked him, earning a few gasps from the girls. Natalie let go of the rope after a few seconds before storming off.

"_So you're making me the bad guy, and letting Natalie strangle me? This better get good, or else I'm not listening anymore." Dan told Nellie._

_Nellie rolled her eyes a little. "Fine, but I'm keeping you as the same character. Anyway, the next part begins back below the Opera House as Amy wakes up..."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Not entirely sure when I'll update again, I usually do it as soon as I've finished typing it up, so the dates I update will be kind of random.<strong>

**One more thing, if any of you have read of heard of my other 39 Clues story Switched to the Beginning, please review which scene of Beyond the Grave you might like to see Ian and Natalie do instead of Amy and Dan (I'm having a hard time picking which scene to use)**

**Until next time I update, see ya :)**


	4. The Rage of a Phantom

**Hey!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I know that many of you want Amy to end up with 'the Phantom' instead of Hamilton/Raoul in the original tale. This is meant to be exactly like the original tale though, but I can add one of those alternate ending things where Amy ends up with Ian instead just to make you all happy.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>Back down underneath the Opera House in the Phantom's lair, Amy awoke to the tinkling sound of a certain monkey music box. Amy looked around to find herself on the red swan bed. Amy then pulled a rope which made the black transparent curtain around the bed rise and the music box stopped playing too. She then got up and began walking around as she tried to remember what happened.<p>

"I remember there was mist," She sang quietly to herself. "Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man." Amy then turned to see the Phantom by the organ.

_"Okay, what is up with all the singing in this thing? It's kinda lame." Dan asked._

_"The Phantom of the Opera was meant to be a musical. That's why there's a lot of singing. Duh." Nellie told Dan._

Amy began walking up to the Phantom. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose face is in the mask?" She wondered as she touched the Phantom's face before removing his mask.

The Phantom then covered the half of his face and pushed Amy onto the ground. "Damn you! You Little Prying Pandora! You Little Demon!" The Phantom yelled at her as he removed a sheet that covered a mirror. "Is this what you wanted to see?" The Phantom exclaimed as he uncovered his hideous and disordered face briefly before covering it again. "Curse you! You Little Lying Delilah! You Little Viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" He snapped as he went down the steps. "Damn you, curse you." He said, not as angrily anymore.

Amy just laid there on the floor with a frightened look on her face. This was her Angel of Music? He was certainly nothing like she expected anymore. It was like she didn't even know who he was anymore, and she had pretty much known him most of her life.

The Phantom then calmed down before singing. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly, oh Amy." The Phantom sang as he looked at the sculpture of Amy in the wedding dress. "Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly, oh Amy." The Phantom sang as he walked back to Amy and sat down beside her.

Amy had a look of sadness on her face and tears streaked down her face too. Amy looked down before she handed the mask back to the Phantom who placed it over his face again. "Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." The Phantom told Amy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Isabel Kabra stormed into the Opera House where Hamilton, Ned, and Ted were talking about odd letters they all received. Isabel seemed furious. "I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent!" Isabel told Hamilton.<p>

"Did you send it?" Ned asked Hamilton.

"Of course not." Hamilton replied.

"You dare tell me this is not the letter you sent?" Isabel asked Hamilton.

"And what is it I meant to send?" Hamilton asked before Isabel passed him the letter and he began reading. "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Amelia Cahill will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place." Hamilton read.

Ned and Ted then began speaking and walking with Isabel. "Far too many notes for my taste." Ned said.

"And most of them about Amy!" Ted added.

"All we've heard since we came is Miss Cahill's name!" Ned and Ted said in union.

Irina and Sinead then walked over and Natalie was close by too. "Miss Cahill has returned." Irina announced.

"Where precisely is she now?" Ted asked.

"She's is alone in her dressing room." Sinead answered.

"She seemed like she needed some rest." Natalie added.

Hamilton stepped forward. "May I see her?" He requested.

"No Moiseur, Amy will be seeing no one right now." Irina replied.

Natalie then remembered something and pulled it from her pocket. "I received a note for Ned and Ted Starling." She announced.

Ned grabbed the note and began reading:

_**Gentlemen,**_

_**I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature**__** d**__**etailing how my theatre is to be run.**__**You have not followed my instructions**__**; **__**I shall give you one last chance**__**. **_

_**Amelia Cahill has returned to you**__**, a**__**nd I am anxious her career should progress**__** i**__**n the new production of Il Muto**__**. **__**You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy**__**, a**__**nd put Miss Cahill in the role of Countess**__**. **_

_**The role which Miss Cahill plays calls for charm and appeal**__**. **__**The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal**__**. **__**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me**__**.**_

_**Should these commands be ignored**__**, a**__** disaster beyond your imagination will occur**__**  
><strong>__**I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant**__**.**_

_**I.K.**_

"Amelia!" Isabel said angrily. "It's all a plot to help Amelia!"

It wasn't long until Isabel was busy getting pampered and Ned and Ted ignored 'I.K's' warnings, so they made Isabel the Countess and Amy the Page Boy. Natalie also tried to warn about disobeying the 'Angel's' orders but they didn't listen to her either, including Isabel.

"Fine, don't listen to the 'Crazy 12 Year Old'. But the Angel, my own brother, will get his revenge." Natalie told Isabel.

Isabel then slapped Natalie across the cheek. "Never, speak of your brother again." She said before she left.

_"Yes! Revenge for Natalie slapping me in the story!" Dan cheered._

_"Yeah, yeah. You know, I just added that last part for fun." Nellie told Dan. "But, now back to the story..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's that then.<strong>

**See ya next update!**


	5. A Deadly Opera

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Just so you know, there's some Amy/Hamilton at the end so feel free to skip that. Don't hate me for putting that any Amian supporters! I love Amian just as much as you do, but that's really what happened in Phantom of the Opera. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>Later during the evening, it was the night of the opera. Isabel was onstage playing the Countess with all the other cast. Sinead was also onstage with Jonah and some others playing minor roles and singing, while Amy stayed silent sine she got cast as the page boy. While they were all singing onstage, a hand backstage grabbed a perfume bottle filled with liquid that helped Isabel's singing voice. The hand then switched the bottle with an identical one. No one else noticed this, except for Dan who was above the stage working the backdrop and lights. He could tell that someone was above the stage with him, but when he looked around he could see no one. Natalie was backstage and she looked above the stage to see the Phantom above there.<p>

The Phantom got all the way to the top of the inside of the Opera House where the blue and gold ceiling was and the chandelier. Isabel was just singing onstage and hitting all those incredibly high notes.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" The Phantom's voice rang as the music and singing stopped.

Hamilton was the one sitting in Box 5. Dan stared at the Phantom before wandering off.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." Sinead said to Amy.

"It's him." Amy said.

Isabel pointed her fan at Amy. "Your part is silent, Little Toad!" She snapped before smiling at the audience and walking off stage briefly and she sprayed her mouth with her spray.

"A Toad, Mother? Perhaps it is you that is the toad." The Phantom muttered at Isabel even though no one heard. He then walked out of the door and back down.

Isabel then began singing again as the music started playing. Unfortunately, when she tried to sing one of her high notes, her voice croaked and she sounded like a toad this time. The audience just laughed along, thinking it was part of the show.

Meanwhile, Dan was following the Phantom around backstage.

Isabel just kept on croaking before shouting for someone to help.

_Dan just laughed imagining Isabel being humiliated like that for real. "Ha, if only she would croak in real life." He said. _

"Close the curtain!" Ted instructed as he and Ned arrived onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the performance will continue in 10 minutes time," Ned started before Ted grabbed Amy from behind the curtain. "-when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Cahill." Ned continued.

Ned then pushed Amy back behind the curtain and instructed her to get ready. "In the meantime, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera." Ted improvised.

Music then began playing and the dancers began to dance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile backstage, everyone was rushing to get ready for the new changes and Natalie was in Amy's dressing room helping Amy with her costume.<p>

Dan was still above the stage looking around for the Phantom who was silently watching him.

Amy then noticed the rose on her dressing table; a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem to be exact. She knew that it meant one thing; the Phantom would be watching her.

It wasn't long until the Phantom appeared behind Dan who began running across the wooden beams above the stage. Dan was on one beam and the Phantom was on the opposite beam across from him. The Phantom was able to get onto the same beam as Dan and moved around which made the beam wobble and Dan fell on the bottom of the beam. The Phantom then wrapped a rope around Dan's neck and secured it in place while pulling tightly on it. As Dan began to lose his air and his face turned red, the Phantom smirked.

_"I have a bad feeling about where this is going." Dan muttered._

The next thing everyone knew was that Dan dropped from above with the rope around his neck. He was dead.

_"I knew it! But more importantly, I can't believe you killed me off!" Dan told Nellie._

_"Hey, it's what happened in the real story. Sorry to disappoint you by your death in a fiction." Nellie told Dan sarcastically._

Everyone in the Opera House screamed and stopped what they were doing. Dan then dropped onto the floor while Ned and Ted were trying to convince everyone that the incident was an accident.

The Phantom was still on the beams admiring the work he done. With a swoop of his cape, he left.

* * *

><p>Hamilton ran backstage and found Amy. "Are you alright?" he asked.<p>

"Hamilton, we're not safe here." Amy told Hamilton before grabbing his wrist and running.

"Why have you brought me here? We must return." Hamilton sang to Amy as they ran.

"He will kill you. His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn." Amy sang back. "And if he has to kill, a thousand men,"

Amy and Hamilton then began to sing at the same time. "The Phantom of the Opera will kill!" Amy insisted.

"The Phantom is a fable. Believe me." Hamilton protested.

"...and kill again." Amy finished. "My God who is that man, who hunts to kill? I can't escape from him, I never will."

Amy and Hamilton started singing in union again. "And in this labyrinth, where light is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here/there, inside my/your mind." Amy and Hamilton were then up on top of the Opera House where it was snowing slightly.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera." Hamilton told Amy.

Amy began to sing. "Hamilton, I've been there, to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Hamilton, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in the darkness, darkness." Amy looked down at the red rose from the Phantom and began to think about him and his singing. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar..." Amy sang that high pitched long note. "And I heard as I'd never heard before."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." Hamilton told Amy.

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore." Amy remembered the Phantom's sad and threatening amber eyes as she looked at the town from the roof.

What she didn't know was that the Phantom was on the roof too hiding behind a statue and listening.

Hamilton slowly took Amy's hand and began leading her back to the middle of the rooftop. Amy then let the Phantom slip from her mind as she dropped the rose onto the ground.

Hamilton then started singing to Amy to forget about the Phantom while Amy sang about wanting freedom and for Hamilton to protect her.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." They both finally sang together before Hamilton kissed Amy and she kissed back while Hamilton picked her up and spun her around.

_Dan was going to object, but Nellie interrupted. "Okay, skipping that." Nellie said._

_"Thank you." Dan muttered._

Once they finally broke free, they were both smiling. "I must go; they will wonder where I am." Amy told Hamilton. "Come with me Hamilton." Both of them then went back into the Opera House.

The Phantom silently walked over and picked up the rose. "I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." He sang sadly before thinking about Amy and Hamilton singing together. Rage and Anger filled the Phantom as she crushed the rose petals in his hand and they fell to the ground. The Phantom then dropped the rose before standing up. "You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" He sang/shouted at no one particular.

One thing was for sure though: the Phantom would get his revenge on Amy and Hamilton someday.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. Sorry if some of you might've not liked it with Dan's death and Amy and Hamilton kissing. But I hope you can all forgive me.<strong>

**Until the next update, bye.**


	6. 6 Months Later

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I used all my free time earlier today just to type it up and so I'm posting it immediately right now (November 2nd, 6:15pm) Just so you know, this chapter is mostly going to explain why I chose Natalie to sort of share the part of Madame Giry with Irina, so it's mostly going to be about Natalie.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter then! **

**I do not own 39 Clues of Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, so the next part begins 6 months later after Amy and Hamilton kissed." Nellie started.<em>

"_Why 6 months?" Dan asked._

"_I don't know. That's just how it was written." Nellie shrugged._

6 months after the incident at the Opera House, everything had pretty much gone back to normal. The Phantom hadn't been spotted haunting the Opera House, and he was one of the last thoughts in Amy's mind too.

Right now, the streets around the Opera House were crowded for the Masquerade tonight. Everyone was wearing either fancy suits, or expensive dresses and face masks. There were also a bunch of colorful fireworks going off in the air.

"Think of it." Amy said to Hamilton as they began walking inside the Opera House wearing their dresses and suits like everyone else. "A secret engagement. Look, your future wife in 3 more years. Just think of it." Amy said before touching the ring around her neck which was on a necklace chain that Amy wore.

Hamilton stopped Amy. "But why is it secret? Why do we have to hide? It's an engagement, not a crime." Hamilton told Amy.

"You will understand in time." Amy told Hamilton before they began dancing.

As everyone danced and sang, the lights soon dimmed. The Phantom then appeared on the stairway at the top wearing a suit with a red jacket and he was wearing a white face mask instead of his usual white half face mask.

"Why so silent, good Moiseurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Moiseurs? I have written you an opera." The Phantoms said as he walked down the stairs and pulled out papers with a black cover. "Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!" He said before throwing the papers on the ground and he took out his sword.

Amy just stared at the Phantom while Hamilton looked back and forth quickly before slowly leaving Amy's side and walked away.

"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts." The Phantom said as he pointed his sword at Isabel. "Isabel must be taught to act; not her normal trick of strutting round the stage." The Phantom then pointed at Jonah."Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Jonah's age." The Phantom told Jonah. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." The Phantom pointed from Ned to Ted before putting away his sword and turning to Amy. "As for our star, Miss Amelia Cahill..." He trailed off.

Amy then looked down before looking back at the Phantom.

"No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good, she knows, though. Should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher...her teacher." The Phantom sang.

Everything then became silent as Amy slowly began walking up the steps towards the Phantom without looking away from his face. The Phantom walked down a couple of steps and looked at Amy too who was smiling just slightly. The Phantom then looked down at Amy's neck and ripped off the engagement right from her neck.

"You're chains are still mine! You belong to me!" He told Amy who then frowned.

The Phantom then escaped through a hole in the floor before Hamilton jumped in too before the hole closed. It wasn't long until Natalie found Hamilton there and she began leading him.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Natalie." Hamilton called.<p>

"Please Monsieur, I know no more than you do." Natalie told Hamilton.

"Please, Natalie. For all our sakes." Hamilton pleaded.

Natalie stopped before sighing and turning to Hamilton. "Very well." She said before leading him to a small room and switching on a light.

"It was just a couple of years ago. I was 10 and I was completely spoiled thanks to the way my mother raised me." Natalie started. "I was wandering around a travel fair on a school trip."

Natalie then closed her eyes before beginning to remember the moment.

Natalie was 10 and with her friends from school as they looked around the fair, until they all saw a man.

"Come, come, come inside. Come and see the Devil's Child." The man said as the school girls walked inside.

Inside the curtain, there were a bunch of people crowded around a cage where there was a young man with a sack over his head making a stuffed monkey doll with cymbals attached on the hands. The man then got into the cage and began beating the young man with a stick and calling him names, like Beast. The man then removed the sack off the young man's head to reveal his disordered face. Everyone outside the cage began laughing at the young man, all except for Younger Natalie.

"_So, Ian gets beat up in this story? I love this musical!" Dan smiled._

"_Yeah, yeah, don't get too carried away." Nellie said._

Younger Natalie usually would've laughed slightly too, or just stare in disgust, but surprisingly, she didn't do anything of the sort. In fact, Natalie looked at the young man with a look of sorrow on her face. This young man wasn't just any stranger; it was her brother Ian Kabra.

Younger Natalie remembered how Isabel would sometimes tell her about how her brother Ian was so hideous that she abandoned him when he was a baby. Usually Younger Natalie wouldn't pay much attention when she asked Isabel about her brother sometimes, but now she was able to remember everything about her brother according to her mother.

As everyone left, Younger Natalie looked back as Ian placed the sack over his head and the man counted his money. Before Younger Natalie got the chance to leave, she noticed Ian break free and was strangling the man with a rope until he was dead. Younger Natalie felt the need to help Ian so she opened the cage and let Ian out after he grabbed his stuffed monkey.

It wasn't long until people found the man dead in the cage and began chasing Ian and Younger Natalie around. Younger Natalie was able to lead Ian around the streets and into a gate like door by the walls of the Opera House. Ian got into the tunnels and Younger Natalie shut the gate. Luckily, Younger Natalie met Ian down there and began leading him around the tunnels.

"If you stay here, you are safe." Younger Natalie told Ian.

"Thank you so much, young lady. I'm Ian Kabra, by the way." Ian said.

"I know. My name's Natalie. Natalie Kabra." Younger Natalie introduced.

Ian turned to Natalie and looked her for a moment for looking down and wandering off, leaving Younger Natalie there by herself.

"I hid him from the world and it's cruelties." Natalie told Hamilton. "He has known almost nothing of his life except the Opera House. It used to be his playground, but now it's his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect and designer, he's a composer, and a magician. A genius, Moiseur." Natalie told Hamilton.

"But clearly, Natalie, Genius has turned to Madness." Hamilton told Natalie before she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>

**Hope you all liked the chapter, more to come in the future.**

**Cheers! :)**


	7. A Plan To Be Put In Action

**I'm back!**

**So sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy with school and every time I was free, I always forgot. Anyway, this chapter might be kind of short, but it's the best I could do. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>Later, Amy was trying to get some rest, but she was too stressed out. She thought the Phantom had left her for good, that her problems had finally been over, but no, it was only the beginning. Amy then grabbed her cloak and snuck downstairs and outside. She found a carriage driver and handed him a bag of coins.<p>

"Where to?" He asked.

"The cemetery." Amy replied before walked away to grab a scarf.

As she left, the man set up the carriage only to be grabbed by someone. Amy then returned and got on the carriage. "To my father's grave please." She instructed.

The man had a scarf wrapped around his face and a hood on his head. He nodded before driving them off.

Once they arrived, Amy got off the carriage and walked into the cemetery which was covered in snow.

"Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing." Amy muttered to herself. "Her father promised her he would send her an angel of music. Her father promised her, her father promised her..." Amy trailed off.

"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered." Amy sang about her father. "You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered."

Amy then continued singing as she walked around the graveyard until she came across her father's tomb which was labelled CAHILL. Amy sat down by the steps and looked down.

"Wandering child so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." A voice sang that sounded like the Phantom.

Amy then looked up and sung too. "Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel?" The Phantom sang.

Amy then stood up and slowly began walking up the steps. "Angel, oh, speak, what endless longings. Echo in this whisper."

The doors of the tomb then began glowing a dim orange and slowly opened. "Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze..."

"Wildly my mind beats against you..."

"You resist...

"Yet your soul obeys." Amy and the Phantom sang together.

(**AN: **This part of the singing gets confusing so I'll do Ian's words normally and Amy's words in italics, and both of them in bold)

"**Angel of Music,**_ you denied me,_ (I denied you,) **turning from true beauty****. ****Angel of Music,****  
><strong>Do not shun me, (_My protector,_) Come to your strange Angel (_To me, strange Angel)_" Amy and the Phantom sung.

By now, Amy was at the top of the steps in a trance again. "I am your Angel of Music, come to your Angel of Music." The Phantom sang to Amy.

Hamilton then came riding into the graveyard making Amy turn around. "No Amy! Wait!" Hamilton exclaimed as she jumped off his horse and got in front of Amy.

"Hamilton!" Amy started.

"Whatever you may believe, this man, this thing is not your father!" Hamilton told Amy as she drew his sword.

Suddenly, the Phantom jumped down from the roof of the tomb with a sword and soon began sword fighting Hamilton. As they fought, the Phantom stabbed Hamilton in the arm, but luckily Hamilton was able to pin down the Phantom. Hamilton was soon about to stab the Phantom.

_"Oh yeah! Stab him good Hamilton!" Dan exclaimed. "Who are you talking to?" Nellie asked. "You know, the Hamilton in the story. Um, nevermind." Dan said._

"No Hamilton!" Amy stopped him. "Not like this."

Hamilton looked down at the Phantom briefly before putting away his sword and leading Amy to his horse where they both rode away.

_"Aww, come on! All i'm asking for is something terrible and unfortunate to happen to Ian at the very least." Dan muttered._

As the Phantom got up, he watched Hamilton and Amy ride away. "Now, let it be war upon you both."

* * *

><p>Later, Hamilton was at the Opera House talking to Ned and Ted about a plan. "We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Cahill sings, he's certain to attend." Hamilton planned.<p>

"We are certain the doors are barred." Ned said.

"And we are certain the police will be there." Ted added.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end!" Ned and Ted said together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy was in the stone room and holding her head. Hamilton walked down and stood near her. "Hamilton, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this." She sniffed as she stood up. "It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go. He'll always be there singing songs in my head."<p>

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man. Yet while he's still alive, he'll haunt us until we're dead." Hamilton told Amy.

"Twisted in every way," Amy began. "Am I to risk my life? To betray the man who inspired my voice? He kills all that is good without a thought. I know I can't refuse, yet I wish I could."

"Amy, don't think I don't care. But every hope rests on you." Hamilton told Amy before both of them hugged each other.

Meanwhile underneath the Opera House, the Phantom was getting ready as he placed a black mask on his face. "Seal my fate tonight. I hate to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in, let my opera begin!" He sang as he set fire to his miniature stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there you have it!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. PS, I might have Dan and Nellie have some interaction with the others in real life if you want. If you want maybe any of the characters to listen on from here like Amy, Ian, Natalie, or the others, just review how you want me to add that in or not.**

**Until next update, bye! :)**


	8. Don Juan Triumphant

**Hey Guys!**

**So, here's a new chapter. Amy, Ian, and Hamilton are joining Dan and Nellie with listening to the story, so now you get to hear their opinions of the story.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p><em>As Nellie was about to continue, Amy walked in and she was holding her laptop which showed Ian and Hamilton onscreen. "Dan, how long does it take you to finish a book report? You've been in here for almost an hour since lunch." Amy said.<em>

"_Well what are you doing chatting online with Ian and Hamilton?" Dan asked._

"_Important Cahill business, what other reason?" Ian interjected._

"_Sup Dan-o! Don't worry, I have sometimes have trouble with book reports too." Hamilton said._

"_Thank you for understanding me." Dan said._

_Amy rolled her eyes. "Back to the point, you were supposed to join in 15 minutes ago." She told Dan._

"_Sorry. Nellie's been helping me with my book report by telling it in an easier way to understand for me." Dan said._

"_It's true. Despite how many times he's been grossed out by the romance stuff, he's been catching on pretty good. I'm telling him the story of the Phantom of the Opera." Nellie explained._

"_Really? I love that story. Mind if I listen in too?" Amy asked as she sat down._

_Hamilton groaned. "As if it was boring enough listening to some meeting, now I have to listen to some stupid story."_

"_Actually, Phantom of the Opera isn't that bad of a story. I might listen too." Ian decided._

"_Ugh, can I log off please?" Hamilton asked._

"_It's not half bad of a story dude. Especially the way Nellie tells it." Dan said._

_Hamilton huffed. "Oh fine, I'll listen."_

_Amy turned to Nellie. "So, what part are you guys up to?"_

"_When the Phantom's opera is about to start. Oh, and you guys might find this story offensive cause I sort of used you guys to tell the story." Nellie said._

"_Who did you cast us as?" Ian asked._

"_Oh, you'll find out. Anyway, continue Nellie." Dan said._

It wasn't long until the opera started. Most of the cast members were onstage singing their parts, including Isabel who gained back her voice obviously.

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets. Serve the meal and serve the maid. Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid Don Juan triumphs once again!" All of them sang, but Isabel's voice did ring out loud and clear.

The dancers, including Sinead, then came out and twirled onstage towards the sidelines.

Jonah, who was playing Don Juan, then came out onstage and began saying his lines. Once he was done onstage, he went behind the curtains only to be tackled by a figure in a black mask.

"_Okay, so by the looks of it, Isabel is Carlotta, Sinead is Meg, and Jonah is Piangi. By any chance, who did you cast as Christine and the Phantom?" Amy asked._

"_You and Ian." Nellie said._

"_Okay, now I feel like logging off." Ian muttered. _

Back with the opera, Amy walked onstage. "No thought within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of joy." She sang.

The opera's Don Juan then came back onstage. But instead of it being Jonah, it was really the Phantom, no one knew though.

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge." The Phantom sang as he walked over to Amy. "In pursuit of that wish which 'til now, has been silent...silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided...decided."

As the Phantom sang, Amy looked just as enchanted as when she was back in her dressing room and met the Phantom for the first time. Basically, Amy was now in a trance.

"_It's not the first time Amy's been charmed by Ian. If I recall, the same thing happened in Korea." Dan muttered earning a glare from Amy and Ian._

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at the end." The Phantom sang.

White this was going on, Amy couldn't take her eyes off the Phantom. Even Natalie, who was backstage, couldn't help but watch with great care too. In the audience, Hamilton was watching how Amy kept staring at the Phantom. He had a bad feeling about this.

"_Wait, what? Who am I supposed to be?" Hamilton asked._

"_Raoul. Basically, your character is engaged to Amy's character." Dan said with a hint of humor._

"_Eew! We're just friends!" Amy and Hamilton exclaimed at the same time._

_Ian cleared his throat. "Back to the story please, Melanie."_

"_It's Nellie." Nellie said before continuing._

While the Phantom continued to sing, he got up from behind Amy and hugged her waist. Amy had her eyes closed and leaned the back of her head on his shoulder.

Once the Phantom let go, Amy finally came back to her senses."You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence...silence." As she sang this, she glanced up at Hamilton then at Ned and Ted.

As Amy continued to sing, she and the Phantom both climbed up some stairs to the bridge area on top of the stage.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold." Amy and the Phantom sang as the Phantom spun Amy around and hugged her buy the waist again. "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."

Amy had her eyes half closed again and she was pretty much in a trance once again by the Phantom who began singing softly to her.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude." The Phantom sang as he brushed Amy's neck and hair.

In the audience, Hamilton watched this and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. That was the same song that he sang to Amy 6 months ago back on the roof top of the Opera House.

"_Ugh, you made me sound all soft." Hamilton groaned at Nellie._

"_That's what I said earlier!" Dan agreed._

Amy's eyes then opened again and she lost the oblivious look on her face. It was now that she knew what the Phantom was planning. The Phantom then spun her around so she was facing him and he held her hand. This was no longer Don Juan talking to Aminta; this was the Phantom singing to Amy.

The Phantom's singing then became louder. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Amy, that's all I ask of..."

Suddenly, Amy tore the Phantom's mask off revealing his hideous and disordered face.

"_How dare you make my character ugly and disordered! I am quite charming and handsome you know. The complete opposite of what you made me sound like in that tale of yours!" Ian snapped at Nellie._

"_Dude, it's a story. Get over it! I didn't get all moody when my character got killed off in here." Dan told Ian._

Everyone gasped once they saw and Hamilton left his box to go down to see Amy. Even Natalie turned away, and it was her own brother. It wasn't long until some security guards began making their way to the stage.

Amy just looked at the Phantom with a look of sadness on her face.

While panicking slightly, the Phantom grabbed Amy and cut a rope near the balcony area while stepping on a lever. This cause him and Amy to fall down into a trap door by the stage and for the chandelier to come crashing down near the audience who ran away in fear as a fire started.

* * *

><p>As the whole Opera House started to catch on fire, Hamilton caught up to Natalie. "Where did he take her?" Hamilton asked.<p>

"Follow me, Moiseur. I will show you, but remember to keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Natalie warned Hamilton.

"I'll come with you." Sinead said as she came over.

"No, it's dangerous. Go find your mother." Natalie told Sinead before leading away Hamilton.

Sinead just stood there until Irina arrive and began to drag her away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it!<strong>

**Until the next update, farewell!**


	9. Past The Point Of No Return

**Hey!**

**Looks like I'm starting to update faster :)**

**Anyway, glad you all are liking how Amy, Ian, and Hamilton have joined the story. If you couldn't tell, the ending is coming up soon, and so does the Alternate Ending that involves Amy and Ian staying together. Hope you all are gonna like what's left to come.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>Down underneath the Opera House, Ian <strong>(I'm just gonna go by his real name now)<strong> was dragging Amy by the wrist and holding a torch in his other hand.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind." Ian sang as Amy tried to pull away, but it was no use. "Down that path into darkness deep as Hell!"

Amy just kept struggling and looking back while Ian continued to drag her forcefully. "Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face." Ian snapped at Amy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Opera House, most of the crowd was grabbing weapons. Sinead was one of those people. "Track down this murderer, he must be found. Hunt down this murder, he must be found!" They chanted.<p>

"_Oh great, now there's an angry mob after me." Ian muttered._

"_I for one like this part." Dan said._

"_Same here." Hamilton agreed._

* * *

><p>Back underneath the Opera House, Ian and Amy were getting out of the boat and Ian was carrying Amy out while she struggled.<p>

"Hounded by hatred, met with hatred everywhere. No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere." Ian said as he put down Amy near the sculpture of herself in the wedding dress and Ian forced Amy to look at him. "Amelia, why? Why?"

Amy finally stopped struggling and Ian calmed down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natalie was leading Hamilton down the tunnels. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She sang softly.<p>

"Your hand at the level of your eyes." Hamilton repeated.

Both of them stopped as they heard Amy faintly.

"This is as far as I dare go." Natalie told Hamilton.

"Thank you." Hamilton said before removing his jacket and continuing downwards.

As he continued down, Hamilton ended up dropping through a trap door into water. Hamilton swam upwards only to see a cage like wall start to manuever downwards. Without thinking, Hamilton swam back down and swam forwards. He then found a wheel and began trying to twist it. The cage wall was now under the water, he was running out of time. Hamilton tried twisting it one more time. Luckily, the cage wall soon began to rise up. Hamilton swam upwards and gasped for air before finding an entrance by the walls and walked through.

* * *

><p>Back in the Phantom's Lair, Ian was looking at a wedding ring.<p>

"Have you gorged yourself at last in lust for blood?" Amy sang as she came out and she was wearing the wedding dress from the mannequin of herself since Ian forced her to wear it. "Am I now to be prey for your lust of flesh?"

_Dan couldn't help but laugh a little. "Those lyrics make it sound like Ian's a vampire."_

_Ian just rolled his eyes and so did Amy._

Ian looked up at Amy and slowly walked over. "That fate which condemns me, to wallow in blood, has oh so denied me the joys of the flesh." Ian tried to touch Amy's face, but she just looked away. "This face, the infection that poisons our love."

"This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. This mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing." Ian sang as he grabbed the veil from the mannequin and placed it on Amy's head and turned her so she faced him. "Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate, an eternity of THIS before your eyes." Ian sang loudly while pointing at himself. He then placed the ring in Amy's hand.

Amy realized Ian's full plan now and what he desired from her: He desired her hand in marriage.

_Now, Dan and Hamilton burst into laughter and Ian and Amy just blushed._

Amy then removed the veil from her head and walked towards the mirror. "This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." Amy told Ian calmly.

Suddenly, Hamilton then arrived at the gate.

"Wait! I think, My Dear, we have a guest." Ian told Amy.

Amy looked and saw Hamilton. "Hamilton!" Amy said as she began to run over to the edge of the water.

"This indeed is an unparallel delight. I had rather hoped you'd come, and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!" Ian told Hamilton as he grabbed Amy from the side of the waist.

"Let me go!" Amy snapped but she was ignored.

Hamilton grabbed onto the gate bars. "Free her! Do what you like to me, but free her. Have you no pity?" Hamilton told Ian.

Ian let go of Amy. "Your lover makes a passionate plea." He said to her.

"Please Hamilton, it's useless." Amy told Hamilton sadly.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? Show some compassion." Hamilton told Ian.

"The world showed no passion to me!" Ian snapped.

"At least let me see her." Hamilton begged.

Ian smirked. "Be my guest." He then pulled a lever and the gate opened and Hamilton entered. "Moiseur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" Ian started before taking something out of the water. "Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Ian then wrapped a lasso around Hamilton's neck and began pulling.

"NO!" Amy screamed.

"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!" Ian taunted as he tied Hamilton to the gate. "Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Amy."

"_Like a bunch of ropes could ever really stop me." Hamilton huffed._

Ian then turned to Amy. "Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice; this is the point of no return!" Ian told Amy which sounded like a mixture of singing and shouting.

_"Okay, now this part is kind of ridiculous. You can't buy love through death or for anything else for that matter." Amy said._

"_I don't know. Back in England, I was able to get a date for a school dance by giving my date only £200. Buying love does work." Ian said and Amy rolled her eyes._

Hamilton looked at Amy with a look of sadness on his face and Amy looked at Ian with a look that seemed like a mix of anger and sadness. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of HATE!" Amy sang angrily to Ian. "Farewell my fallen idol and false friend."

"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!" Ian told Amy before walking over to Hamilton holding a lasso.

"Say you love me and my life is over!" Hamilton told Amy. "Either way you choose he has to win."

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Ian asked Amy while wrapping the lasso around Hamilton's neck and pulling it.

"Angel of Music...who deserved this?" Amy asked as she was on the verge of tears.

At the same time, Hamilton told Amy "For pity sakes, say no Amy!"

"His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Ian's voice rang loudest.

"I fought so hard to free you..." Hamilton sang softly to Amy and he was almost crying like Amy too.

"_Even if I was about to die, and the girl I love was gonna lose her freedom, I wouldn't cry about it!" Hamilton interrupted but the others just ignored him._

"You've just passed the point of no return." Ian told Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Amy's choice will come up in the next chapter. Oh and £ is the sign for English money if you were wondering from that conversation between Amy and Ian about buying love.**

**Anyway, I should definitely update again by the end of the week.**

**Until my next update, see ya!**


	10. Amy's Choice

**I'm back!**

**Sorry that it took a little while to update again, I was stuck on how to fit in the Alternate Ending. Either way, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**I do not own 39 Clues or Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

><p>Amy looked at Ian and started singing to a different tune now. "Angel of Music, you deceived me." She sang before speaking. "I gave you my mind blindly."<p>

"You try my patience, make your choice or I will make it for you." Ian told Amy softly yet harshly as he pulled the rope and the lasso tightened around Hamilton's neck.

The place was now silent, until Amy broke the silence by singing softly to Ian and she walked over slowly to him and Ian decided to drop the rope.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" She sang softly at first, but she eventually showed more emotion and got a little more louder. "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."

Amy leaned over and kissed Ian full on the lips and Ian kissed her back. Once they stopped, Ian looked at Amy with a calmer look on his face before Amy kissed him again for longer while gently brushing his scarred face.

_Amy and Ian blushed at this point and Amy looked down while biting her lip slightly._

Once both of them stopped kissing, Ian looked down and sobbed silently.

All 3 of them then heard the mob making their way down. "Track down this murderer, he must be found! Hunt down this animal, who runs to ground!" They all sang and continued singing something which sounded like tune to the song 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"Take her, forget me, forget this. Leave me alone, forget all that you've seen." Ian told Amy and Hamilton and Amy ran over and began to untie Hamilton. "Go now! Don't let them find you! You may take the boat, but swear to me, never to tell. The secret you know of the Angel of Hell!"

Amy and Hamilton then hugged once Amy untied him. Ian made his way up the stairs.

"Go NOW! Go now and leave me!" Ian told Amy and Hamilton.

Ian went into his room and watching the monkey music box play it's tune. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade. Hide you face so the world will never find you." He sang quietly to himself.

Ian then turned to find Amy standing there by the entrance. "Amelia, I love you..." He sang softly.

Amy just looked down before walking over to Ian and removing the wedding ring that he gave her. Amy then placed the ring in Ian's hand and looked at him with a sad look. Ian looked sad too as tears streaked down his face. Amy then began walking away and out of the room slowly and went back to the boat with Hamilton.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime." Amy sang.

"Say the word and I will follow you." Hamilton continued as they rowed away.

"_Wait, since when do I ever sing?" Hamilton asked._

"_Yeah, that part is kind of stupid." Dan agreed._

"_Well this is a musical, so there has to be singing." Nellie said._

Ian then came out and watched Amy and Hamilton row away. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." Amy sang before she glanced back at Ian.

"You alone can make my song take flight," Ian sang softly first as he saw Amy and Hamilton disappear down the river. "It's over now, the Music of the Night!" Ian sang loudly as he grabbed a goblet and smashed all the mirrors in the room with it while looking furious and sad.

When smashing the last mirror, he hit it so hard that it broke completely and fell into pieces revealing a hidden tunnel. Ian dropped the goblet and walked through the passage while dropping the curtain over it.

Once the mob made it, Sinead looked around the entire place. She entered Ian's room and looked around, but then she stopped and looked near the ground on a nightstand. Sinead bent over to find a single object and she picked it up. That object was the Phantom's mask.

"_So that's it? That's not a very good ending." Dan said._

"_And why did Amy's character have to end up with my character?" Hamilton asked._

"_Are you saying it would be gross to date me?" Amy asked as she crossed her arms._

"_Okay, what kind of ending would you guys like?" Nellie asked._

"_Something that doesn't end with Amy and I together." Hamilton said. "No offense Amy. It's just weird to be engaged to a cousin, even if it is pretty distant." He said quickly._

_Nellie thought for a second. "Hmm, okay fine. How about an alternate ending where Amy goes with Ian instead?"_

"_That sounds interesting." Dan said._

"_Uh..." Ian and Amy said together._

"_Oh come on! Be mature." Hamilton told them._

"_You were the one who was overreacting when Amy in the story ended up with you." Ian told Hamilton._

"_Fair enough." Hamilton said._

"_Alright, do you guys want to hear the alternate ending or not?" Nellie asked._

"_Fine." The 4 Cahills said._

* * *

><p>Amy was in front of Ian in his room. "Amelia, I love you..." He told her softly.<p>

Amy walked up to him. "I told Hamilton to leave without me."

"Why?" Ian asked.

"I don't care about how long I've known Hamilton, or the things you've done to me. I love you, and I haven't noticed until now. I know this is all sudden, but you're the one I love." Amy said before she kneeled down by Ian and sang softly. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."

Ian and Amy both stood up and sang together. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." They both sang before leaning in for another long kiss.

"_Man, these stories are cheesy. Well, I'm out." Hamilton decided before logging off._

"_Hey Nellie, if I ever have another school report or anything, do you think you could do what you did again by telling the stories with the others in it?" Dan asked._

"_Sure kiddo. Now write up your report and I'll see you in a bit." Nellie said before leaving and so did Amy with her laptop._

_Dan then proceeded with writing his report. At least her knew if he ever had a boring old report again, he could always count on Nellie to spice it up and make it __better_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! There's the last chapter.<strong>

**Now, if anyone still wants more and wants to see me make another parody of a movie or something with the 39 Clues characters, feel free to PM me or review me if you want and include some details about who you would want to be who.**

**I remember one of the people that reviewed me wanted to do the sequel to Phantom of the Opera: Love Never Dies. As much as I want to do a sequel, I don't really know that much about it unfortunately.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this story then.**

**Farewell!**


End file.
